Tomone Sleeping Together
by Ai Towryk
Summary: Após um dia cansativo, Kizna e Zero tem objetivos iguais: querem achar seus quartos.


Tomone – Sleeping Together

Longo dia. Era a única frase que parecia estar na mente de Kizna. A única coisa que queria era ir para o seu quarto e dormir.

O comunicado de todos os alunos irem para seus dormitórios já havia sido dado há algum tempo. Mesmo assim, Zero ainda andava pelos corredores. Não, não havia sido culpa dele. Pelo menos não daquela vez.  
Dois veteranos estavam brigando e Clay, sempre sabendo de tudo que acontece, mesmo que esteja longe, correu para chamar Zero, que não hesitou em "se mandar" para o local da luta. Afinal, ele adorava aquele tipo de coisa.  
No fim das contas, Zero não viu briga alguma. Ao chegar ao lugar indicado por Clay, o garoto apenas enxergou alunos de várias classes indo para diferentes lugares. Pelo que parecia, algum professor havia acabado com o confronto antes mesmo que ele começasse.  
_Droga_, pensava ele, _Por que essa esse lugar tem que ser tão grande? Desse jeito, só vou chegar no quarto amanhã..._

Um grande arrependimento tomava conta de Kizna. Daquela vez, havia extrapolado e ficado muito tempo cuidando da Pro-Ing. Tanto fora o tempo que, pelo menos naqueles corredores que ela estava passando, as luzes já estavam apagadas.  
_Isso é tão injusto! Como querem que eu vá para o meu quarto?_  
Então, ao longe, conseguiu ver alguma iluminação. Ficou aliviada e correu até lá.  
Acabou bateu-se em alguém.  
- Ahn? - o garoto arregalou os olhos.  
- Zero? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Kizna, espantada.  
- Ahn, eu... - Zero coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. Se contasse o motivo, Kizna com certeza ficaria brava e lhe daria mais um daqueles tapas/socos.  
- Zero! Como consegue ser tão irresponsável? Temos aula amanhã, lembra? Não conseguirá ser piloto se ficar passeando pela escola em um horário proibido.  
- Eu... Espera aí! Você não pode dizer nada. Posso saber, então, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?  
- Ah... Não foi minha culpa.  
Zero ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Não?  
- Não! Está duvidando de mim?  
- O quê? Não, claro que não. Eu estou perdido.  
- Perdido? Você já estuda há uns tempos aqui, não deveria ficar perdido.  
- Escola desgraçada... Para quê tantos corredores, quartos e não-sei-mais-o-quê? - Zero perguntava, inocente e infantil.  
Kizna deu um suspiro cansativo, cruzou os braços e disse:  
- Vamos, vou te levar ao seu quarto.  
- O quê? - Zero ficou surpreso.  
- Sei aonde é seu quarto, se ele ainda estiver numa área com luz, podemos chegar até lá.  
- Tem certeza que quer me levar? - ele parecia duvidar da bondade de Kizna.  
- Vamos logo! - disse, impaciente.  
Zero obedeceu-a prontamente. Estranho como o orgulho pode diminuir em certas horas.

- Por quanto tempos vamos andar? - questionou Zero.  
- Fique calado! - a paciência de Kizna estava no limite - Estou lhe fazendo um favor.  
- Não está me levando à sala do professor Azuma?  
- Por que eu te levaria até lá? Não faço idéia de onde é e ele com certeza está dormindo.  
- E você também levaria bronca! - falou ele, sorrindo.  
- Obrigada por lembrar. Bom, chegamos.  
Zero nem pôde acreditar. Os números 87, 88 e 89, estampados numa placa ao lado da porta, significavam bastante naquele momento.  
- Oh! Obrigado, Kizna-chan!  
- De nada - parecia cansada.  
Zero tratou de ir entrando, pouco ligando para Kizna e sua situação. Despediu-se e, só minutos depois, quando já havia botado o pijama, percebeu o quão indelicado fora. Abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora, ainda dava para ver Kizna andando pelo corredor.  
- Kizna!  
- Nani? - ela virou-se - Zero?  
- Durma aqui! Podemos dormir juntos!  
Kizna corou loucamente.  
- O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO? - e aproximou-se do garoto, pronta para lhe dar uns bons tapas.  
- C-calma, Kizna-chan! - e puxou a jovem para dentro do quarto.  
- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou, irritada.  
Antes que Zero pudesse responder, Clay começou a se mexer e balbuciou:  
- Zero... Vá dormir... - disse, ainda de olhos fechados.  
- Hunf - Zero resmungou e começou a falar mais baixo - Você não tem onde dormir, certo?  
- Ahn, sim.  
- Fique aqui. Amanhã, vamos para a aula juntos.  
- Ah, mas... - ela ruborizou, pensando no assunto - Estaria fora das regras. Há câmeras aqui, sabia? - perguntou, irritada.  
- Não se preocupe com isso - ele deu um sorriso, mostrando todos os seus dentes - Clay entrou no sistema de câmeras da escola e desativou a desse quarto.  
- O QUÊ?  
- Psiu! - ele colocou a mão sobre a boca dela, tirando-a alguns segundos depois - Se Hied acordar, vamos ter problemas!  
- Ah, sim... Desculpe.  
Zero olhou para a cama. Certo, ela era pequena. _Tudo bem, vamos admitir, ela era BEM pequena para duas pessoas._  
De repente, Kizna deitou-se na cama.  
- O... O quê?  
- O que foi? Você perguntou se eu queria dormir aqui, não é? - e sentou-se - Onde você acha que eu devo dormir? No chão?  
- Não é isso... - ele irritou-se - Uma hora, você diz que não e, sem mais nem menos, se deita na minha cama... Eu não entendo! - e cruzou os braços, emburrado.  
Kizna riu, para espanto de Zero.  
- Mas...  
- Você é tão bobo, Zero! Vamos, deite aí.  
Zero se deitou e, de alguma forma muito apertada, acabaram ficando ali, mais ou menos confortáveis.  
- Arigatou, Zero...  
- Por que?  
Mas sua pergunta não teve resposta, pois Kizna havia dormido rapidamente, ou talvez apenas estivesse fingindo. O que importa é que Zero achava que a garota havia adormecido e que não poderia responder-lhe.  
- Menina louca...  
Zero levou uma de suas mãos para trás da cabeça e a outra foi, automaticamente, para os cabelos de Kizna. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas era... Bom. Sim, era uma sensação boa.  
Olhando para o teto, ficou pensando em tudo que havia acontecido até ali...  
Kizna abriu levemente os olhos e, disfarçadamente, ficou a observar Zero...

_Quando será que nós esquecemos, 'get a chance'_

No quarto bagunçado, um pretexto que "não corre" e, procurávamos por um sonho que se realizava fácil  
o seu rosto de "sem jeito" e, parecendo que o pôr-do-sol sozinho batia em mim  
Na verdade já sabia o que mais queria fazer

Posso pular mesmo o tênis sendo velho  
Irei com o sentimento que acabou de nascer  
O sorriso que queria tanto encontrar é um só, quero testar a força que você me deu  
Não consegue fazer nada, metido e, até que é correto, somente meu  
Apenas uma chance

Tipo "geração ansiosa", tipo "futuro real", pode até virar um noticiário de TV  
Deixando isso pra lá  
Sobre nós, vamos recomeçar  
Somos dois ambiciosos

Isto é, percebendo uma paixão proibida que não se pode perder

Quando será que nós esquecemos  
O lugar do tesouro escondido o 'Paireetsu' do intervalo  
O céu que olhamos lá em cima, nada no meu bolso, mesmo assim acreditei, de qualquer forma, na nossa poderosa força

Posso pular mesmo o tênis sendo velho  
Irei com o sentimento que acabou de nascer  
O sorriso que queria tanto encontrar é um só, quero testar a força que você me deu  
Na subida onde o sol bate, numa segunda-feira, no parque da madrugada, na varanda que eu estou  
com você, a chance é nesse momento, sorrindo...

- KIZNA! VAMOS!  
Acordou, sobressaltada. O garoto parecia prestes a jogar água gelada sobre ela.  
- Ah, eu...  
- VAMOS! TEMOS QUE IR PARA A AULA! NÃO POSSO COMEÇAR SEM VOCÊ, ESQUECEU?  
- PARE DE GRITAR, SEU GROSSO!  
Berrando, conversando, amando, sorrindo, brigando... Tudo podia acontecer, mas ainda seriam Kizna e Zero.  
E haviam, querendo ou não, dormido juntos.

Nota da autora: esse fanfic foi feito especialmente para a Kiki, do fórum Mundo dos Fics


End file.
